ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Arcturus
' Arcturus' was the general of the Anacondrai and the leader of the Serpentine during the Serpentine War. Arcturus led his kind into battle during the ancient conflict, winning various battles in Jamanakai Village and Birchwood Forest. He proved relentless in his efforts to conquer Ninjago and defeat the Elemental Masters, until his adversaries found that the Sacred Flutes could hypnotize the Serpentine. As such, Arcturus' army was defeated and sealed away in various tombs, with his own kind winding up in a fang-shaped tomb in the Sea of Sand. Along with his felliow generals, Arcturus was found guilty of war crimes and banished to the Cursed Realm. Despite this, Arcturus' reputation was great enough that a celestial zodiac was named after him. During the Second Serpentine War, Master Chen transformed his followers into fake Anacondrai, even going so far as to use Pythor to make the transformation permanent. Pythor knew Arcturus and the generals wouldn't stand for Chen's actions, and he proposed releasing the spirits of the Anacondrai generals to curse Chen's army. However, this could only be done if the person who cursed them, Garmadon, sacrificed himself to take their place. Garmadon chose to do so, freeing Arcturus and the generals who proceeded to curse Chen's army, as Arcturus personally denounced Chen before banishing him himself. Arcturus then commended Pythor for his bravery by restoring him to his normal size and thanking Lloyd for restoring peace between the humans and Serpentine before passing on to the Departed Realm with his fellow generals. Biography Spellbound Arcturus was General of the Anacondrai during a time in history when tensions were high between man and Serpentine. Upon hearing from Chen that the humans were planning for war, Arcturus believed they had no choice but to attack. He led the Anacondrai to victory in taking Jamanakai Village, thus starting the First Serpentine War. An alliance of Elemental Masters drove the Serpentine back to Birchwood Forest, but they soon countered with the aid of Master Chen and his cultists. Eventually, the alliance managed to defeat the Serpentine armies using the Sacred Flutes, sealing most of them away in underground tombs. However, Arcturus and the other Anacondrai Generals were put on trial - though they pleaded for mercy, Garmadon banished them to the Cursed Realm. Codename: Arcturus Decades later during the Nindroid crisis, Garmadon remembered facing Arcturus in battle, and Sensei Wu noted that a celestial zodiac had been named after him, but the two were unable to guess at the meaning behind the association of his name with the Overlord's project. Project: Arcturus was eventually discovered to be a rocket of the same name as the Serpentine. The rocket carried the Nindroids, and the Ninja into space, where the Overlord hoped to obtain the Golden Weapons. The Corridor of Elders The spirit of Arcturus was freed from the Cursed Realm during the Second Serpentine War when Garmadon was sent there to take the Generals' place. Upon being freed, they discovered Chen's imposter Anacondrai and cursed them instead, including Chen (who Arcturus denounced as an impostor, a cheater, and a liar). Arcturus and the other generals thanked Lloyd for bringing peace between humans and Serpentine before restoring Pythor to his original size as a reward for his newfound courage. Project: Arcturus Project: Arcturus was a rocket that was used by the Digital Overlord, another Serpentine, and the Nindroids to retrieve what remains of the Golden Weapons. It is evident that either Pythor or the Overlord remembered him, and so named the rocket after him. Appearances ''LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu'' Season 4: The Tournament of Elements *40. "Spellbound" (Flashback) *44. "The Corridor of Elders" Notes * Arcturus is the only seen Anacondrai to have green eyes rather than red. *Arcturus appears to use the same torso print decal as the 2015 Pythor Minifigure, only recolored in various areas. *While he was still alive, Arcturus had black and gold markings with a green gem on his head, like the other Anacondrai generals. As a spirit, however, Arcturus appears to have no markings on his head, while the other generals do. *Arcturus' name comes from a real star named Arcturus. *Arcturus is one of five serpentine whose name is mentioned in the show. The others being Pythor, Skales, Skales Jr. and Clancee. *He and the other cursed Anacondrai generals are the only known ghosts to display the abilities of cursing mortals and making something (Pythor in this case) bigger/returning it to its original size. Gallery Court.png ArcturusBanished.png|Before the council ArcturusLeaves.png|Banished to the Cursed Realm. BowInRespect.png|Bowing to Lloyd BanishedGenerals.png ArcturusFace.png pl:Arkturus (Istota) Category:Serpentine Category:Ninjago Category:Generals Category:Characters Category:Characters without a minifigure Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:Anacondrai Category:Banished to Cursed Realm Category:Males Category:The Tournament of Elements Category:Rebooted Category:Deceased Category:Ghosts Category:Serpentine Generals